Meeting some one new
by MiaxDanny
Summary: Ashley Stars is a young girl who figured out her powers at a young age. She has a very troubled past and is very shy a times. Her best friend Reaper is the one that really cares about her. But when they make it to Death City, will that change? Will she form a new bond with someone esle? What will Reaper think about it? On Hold!
1. Chapter One

Ashley's P.O.V.  
He gotten faster since last time. I keep running after Reaper trying to cagth up to him. "Reaper, come back!" I yell, I can see my breath come out, its getting colder. So we'll need a place to stay for winter. "Oh there you are!" Reaper stopped digging and looked up at me. "Sorry," he pouted, I smiled and grabbed his leash. "I told you, you don't have to be sorry. It's a dog thing, now come on its getting cold." I tugged his leash and started to wald. I heard a rumbling sound and looked at Reaper. "I know your hunrgy but we don't have any money for food sorry." Reaper pouted. "What we really need to think about is finding a place to stay."  
By the time we made it back to the alley it was already dark. I crawled into a corner and pulled the old and torn blacket ober me. Reaper curled up next to me and fell asleep. Don't worry, we'll find somewhere to live soon.  
I woke up the next morning, Reaper was gone again. I sighed, "Reaper..." I got up and started looking for him. I checked every alley and corner. "Reaper! Where are you!?" I went futher in the city and found him near the DWMA. We heard of the school before, but we never could find it. You see lam a meister and Reaper is mty wepon. Because of his two souls, human and dog, he turns into twin blades. "Reaper, you found it," I yell to him. He sniffed the ground and looked up. "Found what?" He ran over to me. "The DWMA silly." I smiled and patted his head.  
"Hey what are you kids doing out here?" I saw a gut with long red hair wald up to us. "Exsause me sir," I bow, "but, do you work here?" He was looking at me werid with a creepy smile. What a pervert... "I do, who wants to know?" Should I trust him? "I am Ashley Stars and this is REaper, do you think we can enroll in the DWMA?" He stopped looking at me weridly and make a serious foace. "Well it not really in my power to let people enroll in the school, thats Lord Death's job. He's busy right now maybe you can come back later." We'll that's not what I want to hear. "Or..." I looked up hopefully. "I can gibe you a tour of the school." Yes! Reaper stood up like a human, he's out of dog mode. The werid guy looked thoughtful, it doesn't look like he ever thinks. "Follow me." We followed him into the school, the school is huge, bigger then I thougth. "By the way I'm Spirt." Sprit? I like his name, its... nice. REaper leaned over and whispered to me. "Watch out his guy seems creepy." I smiled. "Don't say that, thougha perv, he seems nice."  
By the time the tour was over we made it to the Death Chamber... or I think thats what he said. "Wait here," Spirt left us in the hall. "What do you think this guy looks like?" REaper asked. "What guy?" What's he talking about? I'm pretty sure Reaper rolled his eyes if I could see them, but their covered by his fury hat. "I mean Lord Death, stupid." I hate when he calls me that. "Don't know maybe he looks scary, or something." I shurg, at that moment Spirt came back. "Lord Death is ready to see you now." We walked down a hallway that had a nunch of gratins above. I hope they don't fall. Soon we came to a room with clouds, small crosses, I think, and a mirror. And standing in the middle of the room was a shadowy looking thing with a skull face. But thats not the weridest thing, the weridest thing is that he, I think, has the biggest hands I have ever seen and so squared. "Your Lord Death? Youi have goofy looking face, dude." Reaper put his arms behind his head. I paled, and that skull mask didn't look happy. "Um, excause Reaper, he has no manners, I hope hope this does effect the chances of us getting in." I pushed my pointer fingers together. He made a calm face, "Of couse not, my dear. There's only one way to deal with people with bad manners..." I don't know what happened but I think Lord Death krate chopped Reaper on his skull. "There, now. I see you want to enroll in my school hm." He made, I think, a thoughtful face. I bowed and replied, "Yes, Lord Death," His thoughtful face changed into a joy ful looking face. "Well, my dear, ther are two things you need to do. First, you must prove that you two can work well together. Second, you have to fill out all these forms." Suddenly a bunch of paper appered out of no where. I sighed, a pen popped into my hands and I started signing. Reaper sat down, "This may take a while."  
After signing every. Single. Last. Papper, someone came into the Death Chomber. "You called for us father?" It was a guy and two girls. His hair has three white lines in it like mine, but on the other side. He was wearing a mostly black suit with white shripes that where Smythlic to each other. And he had the cutest little skull tie. But his eyes where dubble ringed and a pretty yellowly-golden color. I couldn't help but stare at him . THe only other person I think is cute is Reaper, but he's like a little puppy.


	2. Chapter Two

Kid's P.O.V.  
"Kid, your father wants to speek with you." Professor Stein tolded me after class. "He said to bring your wepons with you." He lagthed his odd mad man lagth and rolled away in his rolling chair, of course falling over. "I wonder what Lord Death wants with us?" Liz and Pattie walked behind me. "I don't know sis, but I hope its something cool!" Pattie is rediculous, but I do wonder what he wants. We got to the Death Chamber and saw my father, Spirt and two others. That... girl is staring at me weridly, I don't understand why someone would stare at unsmyrticle trash like myself. But, she reminds me of someone. The way her hair is flipped on the one side like that makes me itch, but strangly in a good way. Now I can that have three stripes in my hair is not a bad thing, hers are on the other side. The choulths she wearing look very old and torn in some places. But she does look... kind of... cute. I shake my head of the thought. "You called for us father?" My father turns to me when I speak. "Oh, Kiddo! There you are. I would like you to meet the new students. Also to test them on their skills." Why me? I don't ask. "Yes father." "Death Sythe go with them." Spirt looked around. "What? Why me?" He questions. My father glared at him. "Beacause I say so!" Spirt started complining which earned him a Reaper chop on the head.

Ashley's P.O.V.

He going to be testing us? And he' Lord Death's son!? "Follow me." His voice is so smooth and deep... I could listen to him talk all day... We walked to a feild outside of the school. "This is the training area. Get ready. Liz, Pattie." "Lets just get this over with." "Okie dokie!" I stared at them as they transformed. "What are you waiting for?" He looked at me waiting. "Oh, right." l nodded to Reaper to tranform. Turning into twin blades, I quickly grab them. His friends had turned into twin pistols. I've never seen any other wepons before. Then he started to attack, since he has pistols, he has a long range attack. I used Reaper to block the on coming bullets. Then I start running to him blacking bullets as I advace I strike and miss, he's pretty fast, I need to think. He starts shooting at me again and I block. "Ow, you have no idea how much this hurts." Reaper said more to himself then to me. What kind of stance is he using, I've got an idea. I start to run in a zigzag making him unfouced and aim at different spots. I learned a while back that if you run in a zigzag a long range figher will have a hard time trying to hit you. I do a front flip over him and push him to the ground and when he turned around on his back, I point my blade to the tip of his nose. I tell Sprit was watching us in the backround, probley making sure no one dies. I let Reaper turn back and the pistols did too. Hes stood up and dusted himself off. "Not bad your pretty good, but you need more training with you balance." I nodded a little. Reaper looks at me in confusetion. "Why is your face all red? Your not sick are you?" He just had to ask. He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Death the Kid." Should have figure that much. I shook his hand and replied. "I'm Ashley Stars."


	3. Chapter Three

Kid's P.O.V.  
Their not bad, to make me fall you have to have skills. Her blades turn back human... dog, whatever. I let Liz and Pattie turn back to normal. I get up and dust myself off. "Not bad, your pretty good, but you need more training with you balance." Her face turned red, maybe she' blushing because of what I said. I hold out my hand for her to shake it. "I'm Death the Kid." She shakes my out shreched hand, she has a pretty firm grib for a girl. "I'm Ashley Stars." She smiles at me =, her smile is nice, I guess. I can hear Liz snickering behind me, don't know what for. "Well, we should return to the Death Chamber to talk to my father." Spirt walks up to us, unsmyreticle, I with I had the power to fix people.

As we go to the Death Chamber no one speaks, it's very silent. My father is waiting for us in the Chamber. "So, was the test a success, Death Sythe?" The girl was staring at me again, why? And Liz is snickering again. I don't understand what's going on...

Reaper's P.O.V.

Why does Ashley keep staing at that Kid? My other soul speaks up, 'Let's go digging!' No, we have to wait... I try to calmit down. "Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, DIG!' Man, this is making me itch, I hope Lord Death hurrys up. "Well, now since all you papers are in arder you can be enrolled in the school. But, I have to ask, do you habe a place to stay, yes?" Lord Death is looking at us weridly. Ashley starts twilding her fingers. "Well, um, no..." Is not having somewhere to live going mess up with us not going to the school? "Okay then, you'll be staying with Kiddo untill you get a place!" Say with now? Ashley paled a little. "Oh, I can't, I don't want to be a bother..." "Nonsence, you wont bother anybody and Kiddo wouldn't mind, right Kiddo" "Well..." He started. "Good? Now off with you!"

Ashley's P.O.V.

I have to stay with him? But, I don't even know him! Don't look a gift horase in the mouth. I guess it's for the better then. I wonder were Reaper is. "Reaper! Where'd you go?!" "Your looking for your wepon?" Its Kid. "Yeah, have you seen him?" I looked to him hopefully. He shakes his head. Well that was a bust. "I guess I should keep looking for him." I wonder where he is. I walk forward. "Wait." I turned to look at him. "Maybe I can help you find him." I blushed. He wants to help me...

We were walking side by side when he asked me, "Why did he run away?" "I don't know," I say, "he does it all the time, I think its just what ge does..." "Do you know why?" How is he walking in a staright line?!" "I guess its because of his dog soul..." I guess I can tell him. "You see, Reaper for some reason has two souls, mortal and dog. He never told me why..." Kid looked thougthful. Its hard to tald to him even more because we're talking about Reaper. I look away from him and start to twirl my hair between my fingers. Why is he staring at me like that? Its creeping me out... "You said you don't live anywhere, what about your relatives?" I paled. "I don't want to talk about it..."

Kid's P.O.V.

"You said you don't live anywhere, what about your relatives?" She looked uset when I asked. "I don't want to talk about it.." Her past must be unbearable. I dicided to change the topic. "Have you eaten yet?" She shook her head. "We haven't eaten in days." No wonder she so thin a pale. "You really should eat so thing." "I can't now... I have to find Reper first?" she made a determanded face. I use me soul detect. "He around the coner." I pint out. She turns and smiles, she runs around the coner and I follow slowly behind. "Reaper! I'm so glad I found you! Stop running off like that!" I don't think we was paying her any mind and kept digging. "Reaper what are you looking for? Aren't you hungry?" That made him stop digging Ashley smiled at him making me twich. "Come on, Kid offered to get us something to eat." She grabbed his leash and pulled him along. She smiled at me, her eyes were sparking, she seems... happy.

I bougth thim lunch... I never ate out like tht before.. "Thanks for lunch, Kid." Ashley said shylly and smiled at me again. I look up the sun was low in the sky. "We should get to my place before its gets too dark." Ashley jumped slightly. "Oh right, I guess we should get our stuff Reaper." They walk Towards the bad side of the cit, I only been a few times. They must know they're way around, We stop at a run down Bakery. "We're here!" Its just an alley way, just a dumpter and dirt. SWhe come back witha small backpacke. "We can go now." I can't belebe that this is the way they've been living.

I unlocked the door and let them. "Wow, your house is so big and, and... smyerticle!" Finally someone who cares about smtrety. "Oh great, another smyrety frak." What! Amyrety is important! I was about ot say something, but Ashley beat me to it. "Reaper, don't be so rude. We need to work on your manners mister." She acts so motherly to him. "Oh, its you two." Liz and Pattie walked into the libing room. I almost forget those two were here still. "There going to be staying here a while, treat they nicely." Pattie walked up to Reaper and her eyes started sparking. "Puppy!" She was about to hug him when he stopped her. "I wouldn' do that if I were you." Pattie just smiled wider and yelled. "Talking Puppy!" Pattie started patteing him repeatedly. "Liz, Pattie, show them to the spare room will you."


	4. Chapter Four

Reaper's P.O.V.

Why is this woman touching me!? This is making me mad, I want to rip her to shreds. But, if I do Ashley will be mad. 'Rip, rip, blood, blood, g-' I can't do that, cool it will you? "Liz, Pattie, show them to the spare room will you." I still can't believe we're staying here. "Rogar that, Kiddo!" That she devil is crazy! The kid, what's his name, left us with those two girls. "Alright come on, I guess." The taller one spoke, she smells like cheap, spray stuff that Ashley likes so much. Ashley follows them, I guess I should follow too. "Well here we are. I guess Kid will give you a tour tomorrow, see ya." They left and Ashley opens the door to the room. There's two of everything here, the heck?

"Wow, Reaper, we finllay have a place to call home... well for the mean time anyway." She's right, but I wont call it home, ever.

Ashley's P.O.V.

Well we finllay have a place to stay and winter's not here yet. Kid is so nice to let us stay here. Hes not only nice, but there something about that I like. Oh what I'm I thinking? Kid would go for a girl who can actully wear a bra... I sit on the bed and sigh. Reaper curls up next to me. "Whats up?" Reaper asked. I laid his head on my lap, I took off his hat and combed my fingers though his long shaggy hair. "Reaper, do ever get the feeling the no one seem to notice you?" He opened his bright blue eyes, and looked up at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I sigh. "Its just that I-I can't really explain... but I feel kind of lonley sometimes..." I smiled up at me. "I'm still here for you, yah know." I return the smile. "Is there someone that your referring to?" I look away then look back at him. "I talking about Kid." He frowned and narrowed his eyes a bit. "What he go to do with anything?" I coutiuned to stroke his hair. "I mean, I don't think I like me at all..." He growled at that. "You know I'm the kind of person. I don't like it when people don't like me." He sat up and held me by my shoulders. He looked me deeply in the eyes making me look at him. "Listen it doesn't matter what he thinks about you. It only matter what I think about you." Before I know it he kissed me. I was shocked to say the least. I do like him, but not like that. He pulled away from me. He turns away from me. "...Reaper..." He stood up and put his hat on, before he left I heard him softly say, 'sorry'.

Kid's P.O.V.

After I was done checking over everything eight times, I decided to turn in for the night. Everyone esle was already asleep. It so strange having people I just met in my house. But you can't change my faters mind. I stroll thougth house to my room... the best place in the house I must add. I paused, only becouse that wepon was staring at me weridly. He had is face set in a frown. I can't really tell, he has his eyes covered. I asked Ashley about he before but she didn't really tell me anything about him or his two souls. I should ask father when I get the chance to. "What do you want?" I stare him down. He growls at me, "I need to ask you something."

**Okay, I wasn't planning on the whole kiss thing, it just happened was I was typditing (type editeding) Anyway I going to give you a bio for my... charries? What ever...**

**Ashley Stars**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5"7**

**Weight: 82 lbs (and proud of it!)**

**Looks: past shoulder lenght black/white striped hair, fair skin, greenish-blue eyes, small chest (Ashley: awww) and something esle...**

**She like to be nice to people and want people to like her. She is a very likable person so it not hard. She is very mature for her age, some people don't think so. Thats pretty much it, she doesn't like to talk about her past.**

**Reaper (I don't think he has a last name)**

**Age: 16**

**Height: I don't know as tall as Pattie is...**

**Weight: 99 lbs (so close to big one zero zero)**

**Looks: short anburn hair, blue eyes (wears a hat to keep them covered) tanned skin, pointly teeth (add the tudd and he could be Soul's long last brother)**

**He doesn't trust people much and growls a lot. I doesn't want people to see his eyes (you find out why later). I likes Ashley and know she doesn't like him back. Also he hates anyone who gets to close to her (that makes for some problems in the near future)**

**That pretty much it. Please Please Please Please Please (chowder's please face if you know that show) Review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**This chapter is a little Ashley x Soul**

**I don't own Soul Eater. But I do own Ashley and Reaper**

Ashley's P.O.V.

I shretch and yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. I didn't sleep very well yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about when Reaper kissed me. I knew he likes me, but I didn't know he likes me _that_ way. And he said that he was sorry... why? I guess I have to put it off until later, today is not a day to be worried. Today is a day to make a good impression on the school. Reaper was laying on the end of the bed, curled up like a pup. I force a smile on my face and shake him awake. "Reaper, wake up, we have to get ready for school." He stirs and opens an eye. "Wha...?" He says in a groggy voice. I smile at him, even if I'm troubled. "We have to get up for school." He rises his head and blinks a few times. I scoot out of bed to the bathroom for a shower. The water is warm is feels good aganist my skin and makes my troubles slip away, if only for a little while.

After the shower I dried off my hair and got dressed in the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. "Ashely, hurry up in there." I quickly finish getting dressed and walk out. I sit down at the dresser and start to brush my hair. After a few moments I say: "Hey, Reaper." He sticks his head out the door way, I look at him in the mirror. "What do you think the teacher's like?" Before he says anything, Kid answers from the doorway. "Proffeser Stein is the best Miester at the DWMA, he is very strange as well, but he's a good teacher." I look at him. "What about the other teachers?" His gaze flicks to me for a moment. "I wouldn't worry about them. Its Stein that you have to worry about." He walks away down the hall. I finish brushing my hair and put the pins in it.

After breakfast, we started walking to school. I wonder what people we're going to see in the school, there probley really good miesters and wepons. The only person that worrys me is Proffeser Stein he seems werid and what about the other students? Kid, Liz and Pattie seem alright at least. "Hey guys." I look up and saw two people standing in front of Kid. The male looked at Reaper and I in question. The girl followed his gaze and smiled. "I'm Maka Alburn." Kid looked back at us. "Oh, sorry. This is Ashely Stars and Reaper." I exstend my hand. "Nice to meet you." Maka shook my hand and the male nodded to me. "Soul Eater Evens." Maka held her hand out to Reaper, who sniffed it making her draw back with surpise. Suddenly, I heard somone shouting.

"I AM BLACK*STAR, I WILL SURPASS GOD!" I blink, a blue haired male was standing on top of the middle red pike on the school. "Who's he?" I question. Soul put his hand in his pockets. "That's Black*Star, another member of our group." He must have seen the look on my face and added. "Don't worry, he does this like every week. "Black*Star please get down." A girl said to him. "Who's she?" Maka looks at me. "That's Tsubaki."

After we met everyone, we went to class. The teacher saw us walk in and lagthed weridly, I'm guessing he's Proffeser Stein. "Oh, you must be the new students. I'm Proffeser Stein." I gave him a look, he has stitchs all over his body and a gaint screw in his head. "Take you seats next to Oxford, the one with the swirly glasses and cheesey smile." I look up and saw him... not to be rude but, eww. We went and sat next to him in the empty seats.

Soul's P.O.V.

How uncool, they have to sit next to Oxford. Oh well. Stein started dragging on about something I could care less about. I can't help but look at that girl, she really looks like Kid. Could they be brohter and sister? If they were, they would have told us, right? Maybe there not related and Lord Death is juct being nice... nah. There has got to be something going on. It's kind of weird, she's like the girl version of Kid. Same color hair, same kind of eyes but hers are a different color. Yet, she really different. She seems nicer and she smiles a lot... like she's hinding something. And then there's that Reaper guy. They could be related but I don't think they are. Maybe if he wasn't wearing the hat I could tell. "So what do you think, Soul?" What? When was Maka talking to me? "About what?" She rolled her eyes at me. "I mean the new students. They seem a bit off to me." I hummed in response. "I mean Ashely smiles all the time and Reaper's wearing that hat like he's hinding something. And plus I think its odd that they came to the school at this time." I shurg. "I guess, if you say so..." I really don't care. I turn my gaze to the girl again. She cute, but I don't think she's my type. Plus if she is Kid's sister that wouldn't work out very well. Not that I was staring and all, but she has a flat chest like Maka does, maybe a bit bigger. Moring classes felt like they went on forever. "Soul hurry up, were going to lunch." Maka called from the doorway. "You guy go on ahead, I'll caght up." I saw Ashely get up, before she left I grabbed her hand. She looked surpised, her cheeks tainted pink. "Oh, Soul, was there something that you needed." She smiled again. "I wanted to talk to you." She smiled a little. She looked me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were amazing, aluring... hipnotizing even. I felt a little light head. I don't know what happened but I couldn't move on I own. I'm pretty sure I kissed her.

Ashley's P.O.V.

Soul was hipnotized by my eyes. I don't do it myself it just happens. He wrapped his arms around me, still looking into my eyes. If he stops looking in my eyes he wont be hipnotized any more. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek then on the lips. He put a hand under my shirt. I pull away from him and close my eyes. As soon as I did he let me go. "What the hell?" I opened my eyes. "I have to go." I can tell he was starin after me. If I hadn't looked away I dont know what would have happened. I let out a sigh. Curse you Karme!

**Finished! Well then. Ashely can hipnotize males... cool. Also who is this Karme person? Find out when I figure out what's suppose to happen next. R and R!**


End file.
